Vanille Smiled
by Cosmic Escape
Summary: Vanille sees both Lightning and Fang internally suffering, so she does something nice for them.  My reviews suck, but please read.  One-shot  maybe . FangxLightning


**Hey there, readers! I decided to write this because the world needs for FangxLight (FLight?). I haven't written anything in a while, so please, feel free to add criticism. **  
**ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII (unfortunately, I only own a copy of the game. :'( ). **

* * *

Vanille Smiled

_Fang._ A tear ran down the soldier's cheek. Looking up a the sky, Lightning felt a cool breeze pass through Oerba. There Cocoon stood on a pillar of crystal. If it weren't for Fang and Vanille, Cocoon would be lost. Lightning's heart clenched, her gaze fell to the Oerban soil. She bent down and scooped a handful up. She'd lost more than her home in Bodhum that day. After they defeated Orphan, Fang left her. She let the dirt slip through her fingers at the thought, time slowing down with every grain dropped. _Possibly for forever,_ she thought.

Lightning looked up at the pillar once more. It had been almost a year since they saved Cocoon, although, it felt like just yesterday she met the Pulsian beauty. Her sharp green eyes, her raven hair, her alluring accent. Light couldn't stop thinking about her. She wondered if Fang was thinking about her. "_Does she even care?_"

_Ragnarok. _Vanille and Fang joined together to become Ragnarok and save Cocoon. Now, they were stuck in crystal stasis. In eternal sleep with on another, forever.

But even in crystal stasis, Fang felt lost, conflicted. She had never gotten to tell Light how she felt about her. Instead, she kept her feelings bottled up, even from Vanille.

_Vanille._ She could feel her presence, hear her thoughts. She may as well find her, it's not like she was going to go anywhere for a while.

"Vanille!" She called out into the darkness that shrouded everything. "Vanille!" No response. She walked further into the darkness, barely being able to see her hands in front of her.

A spark in the distance caught her eye. Looking at the exact spot the spark ignited from, she began jogging towards it.

"Vanille, is that you?" the warrior asked trying to see who it was. The person's back was facing her. If it was Vanille, she was taller and smelled different. Then again, she could be dreaming all of this. Fang put her hand on "Vanille's" shoulder and turned her around to face her.

Her heart stopped. _How could this be?_

_Lightning._

The soldier let out a small laugh. "Long time no see, Fang. I didn't think you'd forget about me though." Lightning reached over and embraced Fang. Fang melted into the hug, wishing it would never end.

"I will never forget about you, Light. _Never_." She whispered into the strawberry-blonde's hair.

Lightning tossed and turned in bed. Fang was in her dream again.

She was in an abyss. It was eternally dark, with no sign of relief. She couldn't even see her hands. She attempted to do a small fira spell, but then she reminded herself she wasn't a l'Cie anymore. Instead, she pulled out a lighter and flicked it open. A spark flew, but no fire. _Of course it wouldn't work._ She grumbled to herself.

"Vanille, is that you?" Fang's familiar voice rang through the darkness.

"Fang." Light's heart spoke, but no words escaped her lips.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and before she could flip the person over in self-defense, she was facing the woman she loved.

She wanted to say a million things, but the look on Fang's face was priceless. So, she laughed. A genuine laugh. She must've looked crazy, this was probably a sick joke her unconscious mind was playing on her. She decided to play along. "Long time no see, Fang. I didn't think you'd forget about me though." She said before pulling the warrior in for a hug she'd been longing to give her. Fang felt so real. She even smelled the same, just like wildflowers. She was warm, too. Her hair tickled Light's face a bit, but she didn't let that bother her. She felt Fang return the hug and melt into it. She didn't want to let go. A small, almost imperceptible tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. A warm smile graced her lips and for the first time in a while, she was happy and hoped, if it was a dream, that she'd never wake up.

Fang spoke in a whisper, "I will never forget about you, Light. _Never._"

Fang finally released the soldier. Instantly missing the warmth she had just let go of. "Light, I have to tell you something. Don't laugh, yeah?"

Lightning looked at Fang. _Could this be a dream? Can I stay here forever if it is?_ She asked herself before nodding at Fang, smiling the whole time.

Fang was worried. She didn't know how to tell Light even in her dreams! "Uh… Well, you see, Sunshine… I…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "You see, what I'm trying to say is that even in this eternal abyss of darkness, you will always be my Sunshine. The phoenix to my down." She blushed, but secretly thanked Anima that she had a darker complexion than the strawberry-blonde. Looking down at her feet, she continued. "That came out all wrong. What I'm trying to say is-" Fang was cutoff by Lightning.

Lightning's lips crushing hers with a sense of urgency, which was followed by a slew of passionate kisses.

Fang kissed back. Grabbing Light's neck to pull her closer. She intensified the kiss with her tongue. Searching every corner of the soldier's mouth. They broke apart abruptly, breathing in shallow breaths. They were still intertwined. Hands in each others' hair, fearing that if they let go, the other would disappear again. They continued looking into each other's eyes with fervent passion while they caught their breath.

"Fang, I have a confession. I love you," the soldier spoke slowly. She kissed Fang again, not as rough as before, but passionate nonetheless.

Once the kiss was over, Fang chuckled. "You stole my line, soldier." Light smiled and blushed. "You should smile more often. Down on Gran Pulse, you don't look so happy. Why's that?" She gently traced Lightning's smile with her thumb.

Lightning's smiled faded. Her heart squeezed tight. "Because you're not there." She took Fang's hands and held them in her own.

"That's not true. I'm always there." She unclasped one of her hands and placed it over Lightning's heart. "No matter how long it is or will be, I will never leave you." With that, she placed a gentle kiss on the soldier's forehead and smiled.

Lightning started to flicker as if she was a hologram. "What's going on?" She questioned, grasping Fang's hands with more pressure, but felt her slipping away. "Fang! Don't ever forget me!" She quickly pulled her in for another kiss."

The soldier awoke gasping for air. She touched her lips. Fang's presence was still tingling on them. She laid back down and smiled. Fang was watching over her. She placed a hand over her heart and suddenly, it didn't feel so lonely in her dark bedroom. She wished the night would never end.

Fang saw the soldier shimmer away, but wasn't sad. She would watch over her. She told Lightning how she felt about her and was relieved she felt the same. With a hand over her heart, she smiled.

"Fang?" She heard Vanille call her.

"I'm right here, Vanille." She called back, ignoring the fact that it was pitch black.

Vanille smiled, _it worked._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! :) Please leave a review!**

**I don't know if I should continue it or leave it as a one-shot. Any opinions? **

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
